


A Logistical Question

by AkisMusicBox



Series: Get a Clue [3]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: Context is Everything, Don't copy to another site, Ficlet, In the Library, girl talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkisMusicBox/pseuds/AkisMusicBox
Summary: The first time it happened, she was wearing jeans.She'd never really been a big fan of denim, but the discomfort of them proved to only add to her distaste. They quickly were discarded in the back of her closet.





	A Logistical Question

The first time it happened, she was wearing jeans.

She'd never really been a big fan of denim, but the discomfort of them proved to only add to her distaste. They quickly were discarded in the back of her closet.

The second time, she was wearing a skirt. It was indeed more comfortable, but logistically difficult. It was knee-length, which did help, but only to an extent when she'd shift and it'd creep up her thighs. She knew skirts were terribly impractical, but she thought she'd experiment. This test just added to the list of reasons why she didn't like skirts.

The third time, she'd been wearing a pair of black leggings, which at first felt scandalous when her tunic would ride up, but the fabric was sturdy enough that she didn't feel unduly exposed.

He offered her clothes every time - one of his gym shirts and a pair of shorts, or even a pair of sweats, but she refused. She didn't know why; it made sense, but the idea of changing clothes in his apartment made her body prickle with heat.

* * *

Naoto ensured their section of the library was otherwise unoccupied before she turned to Chie and asked, "Can...can I ask you a logistical question? About...spending the night at someone else's house?"

Chie's head rose slowly from her textbook, eyes painted open in shock. "You...you're going to sleep with Akihiko?" she squeaked.

Naoto could feel a blush rising. "Well, we have a couple of times, but I find I'm having a problem with -"

_"And you didn't tell me until now?"_ she hissed in outrage and horror. She ran her fingers through her hair. "What have I done? I thought we were best friends! I told you right after it happened for me. Did I betray your trust so -"

_"Chie!" _ she hissed back, trying to cut through Chie's spiral. "I meant literally! Not euphemistically! No sexual activity has occurred!"

Chie sighed in relief. "Oh, you mean just crashing there? Like after a movie and you don't wanna walk home?"

"Precisely." Naoto was somewhat relieved, as in comparison, this was a positively benign topic. _Context is everything, I suppose._

"The problem is, the clothing I wear isn't adequate for sleeping comfortably. Wearing his clothes seems wrong, but bringing my own pajamas seems presumptions at best, but realistically, it's the idea of -"

"Getting changed at his house freaks you out? In a good way, or a bad way?"

"I don't follow?"

"Okay, so like the potentially 'worst' thing that could happen is that he walks in on you, right? Is that so bad?" She rested her chin on her hand. "Like, switch it around, if he changes at your place and you walk in on him, so what? Dude wears a speedo, you've seen it all! Actually, boxers cover more than that, but really he's probably a boxer-briefs guy -"

"Can we gloss over what kind of underwear he wears?" Her stomach flipped as she tried to stifle the line of thought.

Chie waved her other hand. "All I'm saying is, you've seen it! Like ninety percent of it all! And like, yeah, ideally you want to be more comfortable before he sees you in your under things, but really, what's the worst thing that happens? You both blush stupidly for a while, it's awkward for a bit, and then he says how beautiful you are. He's not gonna attack you like an animal, or call you ugly. And especially since you're already super-cute to begin with, and like your skin's amazing, so -"

"You're saying that his care for me makes it a low-risk situation!" Naoto cut in, needing to distract herself yet again from the visual.

"Yeeessss," she finished with a smile. "Like, you know what's gonna happen, so like you can take calculated risks! It's kinda like if you eat a massive burger and fries, and you know there's like a ten percent chance you're gonna get heartburn. If you're me, you go for the burger, because like, yeah, heartburn's not comfy in the short term, but, in the long term, happy tummy."

Naoto buried her face in her hands and chortled. "Chie...Chie, I can't even determine where to poke holes in your analogy, but...thank you. I understand."

"Good! And you better tell me when -"

"I will tell you after I have sexual intercourse!"

"Huh-uh, you need to talk to me before! So I can make sure you understand your birth control options!"

Naoto groaned.

"Sooo, are you getting any rest?"

"Chie, I just said -"

"I mean, it's different! You wake up, a bit disoriented because you're in a different place, and you're not alone! You just reach out, and they're there!"

Naoto felt warmth rise in her chest. "Yes, but...somehow, it's still restorative. It's...like there was something I didn't know was on my mind before, but now I know what it is, and it's a relief to feel him there."

"What's he like? Blanket stealer, fidgeter, does he snore? How do both of you fit? He's huge!" Chie leaned in intently.

"Well-well what's Yosuke-kun like?!" she retorted.

"Cuddler," Chie said instantaneously. "Loves being the big spoon." She raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"He's like if a body pillow and a space header combined in human form," Naoto confessed. "I used to require multiple blankets for bed, but when I'm with him, I barely need a flat sheet."

"Oh that's goooood," Chie cooed. "I always just end up putting my freezing feet on Yosuke's feet until we're both about lukewarm." She sat up a bit. "Word to the wise, don't tell Rise until you want to know _way _too much about Kanji. He talks in his sleep sometimes, and it gets _wild."_

Naoto rubbed her temples. "I appreciate the warning." She sighed. _ That was exhausting. I need to make sure I rest well this evening. _ She had to bite her lip to suppress a smile.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Logistical Question: Redux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160610) by [AkisMusicBox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkisMusicBox/pseuds/AkisMusicBox)


End file.
